


driven

by pinklemongay



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Kidnapping, M/M, Mark is fucked, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-01 15:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinklemongay/pseuds/pinklemongay
Summary: Mark Iplier is a traveling therapist who is known for working with the most disturbed mental patients. When Raspy Hill Asylum mysteriously stops showing up in the news, Mark decides to investigate.It won't be long until he's trapped.And now the focus pans over to Mark first entering the asylum......forcing The Host to shut up before....





	1. Chapter 1 - C

**Author's Note:**

> SCP Containment Breach and Outlast Inspired.
> 
> Also; I'll add warnings and tags as I continue to write, I'm not sure how sane I'll make this (or if I'll even continue it haha, this has been sitting in my drafts for a month and I only have two chapters done - anyways, enjoy ig!!!)  
> Also; the work title might change if I do continue this. 
> 
> -unedited-

Yeah, so he was stupid.

Mark had just wanted to check on the building, it had been awhile since he last saw it. There hasn't been anything on the news about it for a month now, and to say that Mark was becoming concerned would be an understatement. This place used to be the center of attention, everyone on edge about what would happen if one of the "egos" (as people so ruefully named them) broke out, speculating about why some of them were in there. He didn't work there, but he was a traveling therapist, and did a few sessions with some of the more....worrying ones. While he didn't get far, he took interest in them, and he's been wanting to come back. He's sure other people are worried as well, but no one in this idiotic country wished to check up on this place.

The place had been called Raspy Hill Asylum, the name had been picked up due to the area around it. Hills and overgrown grass, and it's rumored that if you listen closely you could hear faint whispers. Down by the crashing black ocean you could see patches of red sand, and - to Mark, at least - there seems to be more red sand the more he comes here, and it appears to become more vibrant too. Out in the woods that borders the left of this place, there was marking on some of the trees, pages scattered about, and when one researcher decided to up and go grab them - hoping to find a new ego - he never came back. Sometimes Mark misses Ryan Tinsdale, he was always a bright person, always trying to figure out more about these egos. 

But now, he could only think about how chilly the wind is as he steps inside such a place, he could only think about how much better it would be if he stayed home. Mark felt eyes on him as he walked through the entrance, the front doors wide open as he leaned against the front desk.

"Hello?"

Nothing, no answer or buzz, and it was awfully quiet for a place that was typically buzzing with life. 

So it wasn't a surprise when he heard his car turn on, whirling around to see the headlights shining through the rain. "What the fu-" Then his car drove forward. Mark ran outside, nearly tripping on his own two feet and slipping to a stop on the concrete road, staring in horror as his car crashed into a tree and instantly stopped, the headlights being turned off and a looming figure stepped out, turning around and just staring at him. 

They seemed to lock gazes through the grey rain, and Mark would've thought that those amber eyes were beautiful if he wasn't so terrified. They seemed to shine through the grey rain, distracting and hypnotizing. 

So distracting to where he didn't notice the smirk that came upon the man's face.

Although he broke out of such a trance when an arm wrapped around his neck, pulling him into a chokehold, his back pressed against someone's chest. He heard static- static? Like....similar to the TV static....but that's not possible, the only static that could happen in this place is if the cameras accidentally go off- plus he's outside-

"Welcome back." A high-pitched voice said cheerfully in his ear. He heard another person mumble something in another language - Mark thinks he recognizes it as French or German - although he couldn't see anyone, and his vision was beginning to dot as the air was forcefully blocked from his lungs. 

Despite all his thrashing, a needle was pressed into his throat, a voice cursing in German and the high-pitched one dropping to growl out "Stay still," sounded before everything became blurry, all noises drowning out into a bleak silence.

Then he passed out.


	2. Chapter 2 - O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is feeling more than a little drowsy.

It was cold, and he could feel cold sweat all over his body despite how his insides felt like he was burning and how he felt like he was suffocating. At first, he was panicking, convinced that he was blind, but when he realized it was just because his eyelids were too heavy to open, well, it didn't get any better.

Mark could barely remember anything, whatever was pumped into his vein must've knocked him out cold. All he could remember was a glitchy laughter filling his ears before he passed out.

"You said he'd only be out for a few hours, not a whole night, doctor." A voice snarled, way too close to his ear for Mark's liking.  
"Mmm, vell, I had zhat pesky scientist make it for me."  
"He did know that Mr. Dramatic wanted this," The voice was speaking directly into his ear now, and Mark could feel the stranger's breath against his skin as a hand with claws for nails caressed at his jaw and gripped it harshly. "Lovely civilian by late last night?"  
The 'doctor', as the stranger called him, snorted. "Do you zhink he cares? As long as I need him alive, Dark won't kill him."

Dark. Now that rang a bell. The man was so cryptic, very easy to anger and quite the charmer. What a lying bastard, he was. Mark didn't enjoy him as a patient, considering all the false information he got. They always went against eachother, and he could remember the rather explicit threats he got from the monster.

Ah, good times.

"Make him tell that to Mr. Dramatic then." The voice sneered, and dug his claws into Mark's jaw. Mark tried to pretend he was asleep, not wanting to deal with this right now, but his pain tolerance betrayed him, and he whimpered, twisting his head sideways to get away. It went completely quiet, which is why when the rough laughter started he began struggling, heart thumping wildly in his chest as he suddenly realized he's trapped in the custody of two mentally insane people's care. Twisting his wrists in the rope that burned into his skin and trying to kick his feet out of the straps that tied him to this chair. This is one of those scenes you'd see in a movie and think that you wouldn't feel too scared, but now that he was actually in this scenario, it terrified him to be unable to move while in the presence of strangers.

"Aw, such a pretty look on your face. So much terror and yet, I still can't see your eyes. C'mon Marki, open up your eyes." The voice cooed, a single nail trailing down one of his closed eyes and over his lips.

Mark opened his mouth and bit the finger.

The stranger hissed, reeling back, and he could hear rather violently glitching surrounding his ears for a few moments.  
"Mm.....not effective."  
"I just got fucking bit but all you could think about is how your stupid chemical shit isn't effective?"  
No answer could be heard from the doctor. Mark could hear the sound of a pen tapping against something hard, and assumed the doctor was writing.

The stranger sighed, and then went quiet again. The silence was terrifying, because Mark had no clue where either of them were, what they were doing, how close they were-  
"Open your eyes and I'll tell you my name Marki."  
Mark yelped, flinching and moving his head away from the voice. The voice was an inch or two away from his neck now.  
"Ah, a hard bargain, hmm? What if.....I release you from this rope."  
Oh, was that tempting.  
Mark tried opening his mouth to speak, slurring his words as he tried to think of what to say; "I- 'm not so surrrr if I can."  
"Oh, and why is that?" The voice was so pleased, and he sounded like he was about to burst into giggles.  
"These.....my eyelids are heavyyy." Each word was difficult to pronounce, tiring to the point where he felt like curling up on the ground and just sleeping it off.  
"Ah." The voice moved away. "You hear that, doctor? The scientist made the chemical too focused on his vision."  
"Zhe Host must've put him up to it, he's obsessed with eyes for....vhatever reason."  
"Yeah, no shit."

The voice turned back to him. "Just sleep it off, Marki, I'll tell Mr. Dramatic that he can have his fun later." He paused, and by the sound of his footsteps, Mark assumed he was waiking away. "Besides, some of the others might want to play with you first."

Play?! Mark couldn't sleep at the thought of being 'played' with. Although one distracting thought was who The Host was. He doesn't remember much of him, The Host never got too severe so he was never his patient, but he remembered the creepy things other employees said about him. How he narrated their every move despite not having any eyes, how he seemed obsessed with describing the emotion of their eyes, how he once attacked an employee and plunged his fingers into the sockets.  
An obsession was sick, but whatever The Host must feel for eyes is disgusting.

He heard the door open and close, and he was left in silence for a few moments.  
"Mm, I'll have to have a talk with Logan later, or get Jack to talk to him. That pesky scientist truly doesn't have any respect for those keeping him alive." The doctor sighed.

"Water. Please." Mark rasped out, hoping that with some water, the chemical might ware off quicker.  
"You're still awake?" The doctor asked, surprise sounding under the thick German accent. "I guess I cannot blame you too much, if I was in your situation..." The doctor trailed off, laughing loudly. "Oh, but I was once, wasn't I? Ah, but don't go falling for me as I had fell for mein liebe, Jack might just kill you." The sound of a faucet being turned on could be heard on the other side of the room, and Mark found himself tuning out the doctor's words as a cup of water was placed to his lips and tilted back.

He coughed and sputtered as a disgusting muddy and coppery taste slipped down his throat, too silky to be clean water.  
"Oh, oh, oh," The German voice quickly slipped into one of deranged anger with a hint of disappointment. " _Wie dumm kann man sein? Du weißt, wie es uns geht, und doch bist du zurückgekommen. Erbärmlich._ "  
The cup was taken away, but only to be splashed in his face. Mark wasn't sure when he started crying, but he felt warm liquid running down his cheeks and he was sure it wasn't the content of the cup. He took a little German, and knew a little bit of what Schneep said, but everything was so messy right now. Being tied up and unable to open his eyes as someone speaks in a foreign language to him something that was clearly a threat made him terrified, more scared than he's ever been in his life.

"Now go to sleep, _erbärmlich_ one." The doctor hissed into his ear, a hand suddenly around his throat applying pressure to a certain point.

Mark passed out before he realized what the doctor was doing to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently taking a French class, so I'm not familiar with German, therefore I used a translator - hoped it made sense!!!! (I wanna learn German, so hopefully one day I will, French's hard to learn for me tho so idk)


End file.
